


He feels like a home I've never been to

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, young McGenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Jesse is an agent at Blackwatch, and Genji an agent at Overwatch. They meet during a cooperation at Watchpoint Gibraltar and become fast friends, as well as something more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write McGenji for a while as I think it's a really cute ship! This turned out sooo much longer than I expected though! (Sorry?!) There is sexual content towards the end of the fic, so if you just want to read something sweet with Jesse and Genji then the majority of the fic is sfw!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Jesse had never actually met an omnic before. There hadn't been any during his time at Deadlock, as they only accepted human members, and no agents at Blackwatch were robotic either. Sure, he had seen plenty of them, on TV or on the streets; most of all he had seen scrapped ones, lying discarded in alleyways and propped up against dumpsters. But he had never talked to one before, let alone made friends with one.

 

This was why when Jesse first met Genji, he mistook him for an omnic.

 

He looked like a warrior type, covered in white armor plating with softer brown parts between them, a smooth metal face without any features besides a slit representing eyes, and neon green lights glowing around pressure vents. He was dressed in a standard Overwatch one piece, in gray tones with orange details, and on his back were two swords.

 

Jesse couldn't help but stare at him. He had so many questions brewing in his mind and no way of knowing if asking those questions would be considered rude.

 

“Boss”, Jesse said, quietly, leaning closer to Gabriel. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Who's that?” He nodded towards the man sitting across the room. 

 

“His name's Shimada. Japanese. Don't really know anything about him, he's pretty new”, Gabriel answered, slightly uninterested. Before Jesse could ask another question he turned to continue his conversation with Ana and Reinhardt. Jesse didn't know what they were talking about; he hadn't been listening. 

 

They were sitting in the canteen at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Jesse and Gabriel, along with a handful of other Blackwatch agents, had only been there for a couple of days. They would be staying for a few months as part of some kind of team evaluation, plus a larger operation that was set to take place in Italy in a couple of weeks.

 

Jesse was excited about it. He had never been outside the US before, and he had never really been this close to the sea before either. Watchpoint Gibraltar was beautiful, pleasantly warm and sunny, salty ocean breezes sweeping over the base and seagulls soaring high above. Jesse liked it, and he could tell Gabriel did as well. His boss already seemed more relaxed there than Jesse had ever seen him at the Blackwatch base, which made him happy but also a bit worried about what it would be like returning after their time there was up.

 

If Gabriel was thinking the same thing he didn't show it. Jesse glanced at him. He could tell he, Ana and Reinhardt were old friends, and felt a pang of jealousy. He never had any friends among Deadlock, and he didn't really have anyone at Blackwatch either. Gabriel was the closest thing to a friend he had, but he was Jesse's boss and they could never truly just hang out.

 

Glancing back at Shimada, Jesse jolted a little when he discovered he had his face turned towards him. It was impossible to tell exactly where he was looking, but Jesse still felt a heat rise to his face.

 

He grinned a little, sheepishly, and touched the brim of his hat in greeting. Shimada cocked his head to one side, like he was confused, or attentive. Jesse took a deep breath and decided to take the risk. He got up from the bench and wandered over to him, sitting down at the opposite side of the table from him.

 

“Hey there”, Jesse said, smiling a little. “I don't believe we've met. The name's Jesse McCree.”

 

“Genji Shimada.” His voice was calm and slightly robotic, but oddly sweet. “You are a Blackwatch agent.”

 

“That's right. I'm with Reyes and the others who came here for the evaluation, so I'll be stayin' a while.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Uh.” Jesse hesitated, grasping for a conversation topic. “You've been here long?”

 

“I have been an active agent for a few months. Though I have been here for almost a year.”

 

“You like it here?”

 

Genji was quiet for a moment.

 

“I suppose it suffices.”

 

“Uh. Okay.” Jesse couldn't help but be slightly unnerved by the fact that he had no way of telling where Genji was looking. He shifted a bit. “You're from Japan, right? Must be pretty different from Gibraltar.”

 

“It is.”

 

The conversation kept going for a few minutes, but it was largely one-sided. Jesse tentatively asked about what Genji had done before he joined Overwatch, about how he fought with his swords, about what he liked to do during his free time. Genji mostly answered in less than five syllables, not rude but still distant, closed off.

 

Jesse let out a deep breath. He couldn't help but grin, shaking his head a little.

 

“Yer a tough one, arentcha?”

 

Genji drew back a bit.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I'm jus' tryna make conversation”, Jesse said, still smiling. “Jus' tryna get to know ya. Yer makin' it real difficult.” He was quiet for a moment, watching Genji. He said nothing. Finally, Jesse looked away. “Sorry. I jus'… thought you seemed real interestin'. I ain't never met anyone like you before. But, uh… I'll get outta yer hair if ya don't want me 'round.”

 

He stood up, again touching the brim of his hat as a goodbye.

 

“I'll see ya 'round, Shimada-san.”

 

Jesse turned around to go back and join Gabriel still sitting by another table.

 

“McCree.”

 

The word made him spin around again, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Genji's slight accent became more apparent when he had said Jesse's surname, and it was strangely cute.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I apologize”, Genji said, his faceplate turned up towards Jesse. “It was not my intention to be rude. This is… still quite new to me. I appreciate you coming over to talk to me.” He paused for a moment. “With your permission… I would like to get to know you as well.”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse breathed, but then cleared his throat and raised his voice a bit. “Yeah, sure. Of course. And uh, you can call me Jesse.” He grinned, tipping his hat again. There was a noise from Genji, something like an amused huff. “I hope I'll see you 'round.”

 

“Me too”, Genji said, and it sounded like he was smiling. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Jesse met Genji was a couple of days later, at the training grounds. It was evening, the setting sun painting the surroundings in warm orange and pink hues. Jesse liked going to train a bit later during the days, as the training grounds were usually empty during those times. He preferred training alone, and he preferred training outside, as whenever he was involved in actual fighting he was usually inside in cramped areas, surrounded by people, both hostile and not.

 

A prickling sensation down the back of Jesse's neck told him he wasn't alone at the training grounds, like he had first thought. There wasn't anyone by the shooting range, the obstacle course or the training dummies. Not anyone visible anyway.

 

Jesse paused, looking around. He kept his hand on his revolver, unable to help himself. He didn't think whoever was there was out to do him any harm, but it still made him feel better.

 

“You could tell I was here.”

 

The smooth, calm voice coming from behind him made Jesse jump, spinning around and clutching at his chest. His heartbeats thumped in his ears.

 

“Shimada-san. Goddamn, you scared me.”

 

Genji cocked his head to one side. Jesse thought he looked amused.

 

“How could you tell I was here?” Genji wondered. 

 

“Uh, I dunno. Didn't know it was you. Jus' got the feelin' I wasn't alone”, Jesse said, truthfully, scratching his neck. “Yer like a goddamn mouse.”

 

“Hmph.” Genji simply observed him for a moment, or at least that's what Jesse liked to think he was doing. Then Genji raised his chin a bit. “Would you do it again?” he asked.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Try to tell where I am.” When Jesse frowned instead of answering, Genji continued. “Please. Turn around for a moment.”

 

Too curious not to, Jesse turned around like he was told and looked away from the training grounds, out over the ocean instead. He stood still for a good minute or so, watching the sunlight glitter across the waves and the lone fishing boat passing by. He couldn't hear anything from behind him.

 

Finally, when he started growing impatient, Jesse peeked over his shoulder and gazed across the area.

 

Genji was nowhere to be seen. Still, Jesse had the distinct feeling he was still there somewhere, hiding, and suddenly he understood what Genji had meant. He wanted Jesse to find him.

 

Grinning, Jesse set out to search for the other. Perhaps this was part of the other's training routine, to practice stealth. Even though Genji had his swords and his armor, he was still lightly built and not very big, and Jesse didn't doubt he could sneak around like a ninja if he wanted to.

 

He couldn't help but wonder what purpose Genji had served before he became an Overwatch agent. A personal body guard perhaps? Though they usually employed more brute force and less stealth. An assassin? Jesse could easily see Genji doing something like that, sneaking around and taking out marks without them ever knowing he was there. Perhaps Jesse should've been a bit nervous about being around Genji, and about Genji sneaking around, but he wasn't. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of days, he still trusted the other. Gabriel probably would've told him he trusted too easily, but he didn't care.

 

It took him a while, but eventually Jesse could feel someone watching him from close by, and goosebumps broke out over his skin, despite the warmth in the air.

 

“Yer here”, Jesse said. He paused for a moment and then slowly turned around, towards an alcove darkened by the shade from the setting sun. “There.”

 

A few seconds passed, and then the shadows were lit up by green circles of light, along with a sharp V marking Genji's eyes. Jesse suppressed a shudder. He didn't want to think about what it might be like for someone to have the last thing they saw be that green glow. Genji emerged from the shadows, footsteps so light he didn't make a single sound.

 

“How did you know?” he wondered, softly. Jesse shrugged a little. 

 

“Dunno. Jus' got the feelin' that's where you were.”

 

“If you cannot give me a reason then it does not count”, Genji said, his voice a bit harsher now. Jesse snorted. 

 

“Whaddaya mean it doesn't count? I knew where you were.”

 

“What gave me away? My footsteps? The light? The rustling from my clothes?”

 

“I swear to ya, Shimada-san, I'd tell ya if I knew”, Jesse promised, smiling a little, holding up his hands in defense. Genji made another _hmph_ -noise, clearly not pleased. 

 

“Again”, he demanded. 

 

Jesse grinned and obliged.

 

They did it many times over, Genji hiding and Jesse trying to find him. He succeeded about half the time, usually when his gut feeling told him where to find Genji. The other times Jesse would triumphantly point at an outcropping in the rocks or the shadows behind a building only to discover that the noise he had heard was actually made by a bird or the glint of metal was actually some discarded ammunition cartridges. Whenever he did, Genji would appear from somewhere completely different, gently scolding him, clearly amused.

 

Jesse quickly got better at it. He forced himself to really think about what made him discover Genji, when he did, and learned to recognize the same hints for the next time.

 

“Came here to get some target practice”, Jesse said, grinning at Genji when he once again emerged from his hiding spot. “Didn't think I'd be playin' hide an' seek.”

 

To his surprise, Genji chuckled a little. It was a nice sound.

 

“I apologize. I didn't mean to keep you from doing what you had intended.”

 

“Naw, don't worry 'bout it, I had fun.”

 

“You did?” Genji said. Jesse thought he sounded surprised. 

 

“Well, yeah. Wouldn't mind doin' it again.” He smiled, wishing he could see Genji's reaction more clearly. “Seein' as I'll be stayin' here for a while.”

 

For a moment, Genji said nothing. Then he nodded a bit, slowly.

 

“… I have been wanting a training partner”, he said. Jesse's smile widened. “Someone to test my strength and skills against. Would you be interested in something like that?”

 

“Hell yeah I would!” Jesse said, realizing a bit too late that perhaps he was being too enthusiastic about it. But Genji just laughed again, and Jesse felt a warm flutter in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Good. I'm glad. I look forward to training with you.”

 

“Right back atcha.” Jesse grinned, making finger guns towards Genji, who shook his head a little, disbelieving. 

 

“You mentioned you were looking to practice your aim”, Genji said. “May I watch?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Jesse took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down a bit. He gestured towards the shooting range. “Shall we?”

 

Genji nodded and they made their way over to the range. It was very similar to the shooting range they had at the Blackwatch base, only this one was much larger and much more neat. Rows of indentations in the ground marked the spots where targets could rise, and Jesse walked over to a control panel, activating a few targets at difference distances, some standing still and some moving.

 

He drew his gun and got to work, aiming and shooting with a practiced hand. He had been a bit worried Genij's presence would make him nervous and not as good as usual, but it was surprisingly easy to relax in his company. Genji stood silently to the side, head tilted to one side, watching with his glowing green slit.

 

“You are quite good”, Genji remarked after a little while. 

 

“Why thank you”, Jesse said, grinning. “I bet yer real good with those swords of yers as well.”

 

“The swords are not my only weapon.”

 

“Naw?”

 

Instead of answering, Genji raised his right hand, clenching it into a fist. A panel slid open on his forearm, revealing three long grooves. There was a  _schink_ noise, and three throwing stars emerged from their storage, pushed forward into Genji's waiting hand, settling between his fingers. 

 

“Cool”, Jesse said, without being able to stop himself. Genji tensed a bit. “How many of those doya got?”

 

“Do you wish to find out?” Genji asked, his voice suddenly hard. Jesse blinked, his smile fading. He hadn't meant to offend the other. 

 

“Shit, sorry, I didn't mean –“

 

Genji interrupted him with a chuckle.

 

“I'm kidding, Jesse.”

 

“Oh.” Jesse smiled a little, sheepishly, feeling his cheeks heat up. Genji cocked his head to one side again. Jesse liked to think it was some kind of smile. “Well, can I see ya use 'em?”

 

Genji turned towards the targets and threw his shurikens at lightning speed, so quickly Jesse nearly missed them. They zipped through the air and embedded themselves into a target's head, making it wobble slightly.

 

“Damn”, Jesse said, letting out a low whistle. “Yer good.”

 

“Why thank you”, Genji replied, mimicking the sentence spoken by Jesse earlier. Jesse grinned and gave him a little shove, which was awarded by a snicker that made his stomach flutter. 

 

* * *

 

 

Meeting every day after dinner to train together became a habit easily. Sometimes they did target practice together, Genji trying out Jesse's gun and Jesse attempting to get a hang of the shurikens; other times they did the hide and seek, as Jesse liked to call it; sometimes they sparred or did the obstacle courses together.

 

It was nice. Genji was fun to hang out with, easy to talk to and quick and clever during the training sessions. Even when they trained together in silence it was a comfortable one, both of them more than content to simply be around each other. Jesse was happy, always greeting Genji with a smile, readily handing out compliments and telling him jokes just to hear him laugh.

 

In Jesse's mind, it didn't take long before the word  _Genji_ became synonymous with the word  _friend_ . 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been raining all day at the Watchpoint, and judging by the dark clouds stretching as far as the eye could see, it wasn't likely to stop anytime soon. The agents who had been posted at Gibraltar for a few years said that autumn was coming, and with it, the rains and the storms.

 

Jesse didn't mind it so much. He was used to the sun and the heat, having spent most of his time in various deserts and canyons, and rain was something unusual to him. He kind of liked it, though, sitting inside watching it smattering against the windows, listening to the soft murmurs. He even liked the distant rumbling over thunder, carried across the ocean for miles.

 

He was sitting by the main exit to the training grounds, in one of the large windows, looking outside. He hadn't seen Genji yet today, and couldn't help but wonder if the ninja had gone outside without him. Jesse had to admit he wasn't looking forward to training in the rain, even though he knew it would be good practice for him since it was something he almost never did.

 

“I apologize for being late”, a soft voice said somewhere behind him. 

 

Jesse turned his head and smiled at Genji. He was already close, his footsteps inaudible over the sound of rain.

 

“Don't worry 'bout it.”

 

“Are you ready to train?” Genji wondered, stopping close to him and crossing his arms. Jesse winced a bit. 

 

“Do we gotta?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, it's rainin' outside. Plus we've been trainin' every night since I got here. You don't wanna get some time off, do somethin' else?” Jesse said, smiling in a way he hoped was inviting. 

 

“Training in different conditions is vital when you could just as suddenly be assigned to a mission in Siberia as in Africa.”

 

“Aw, sweetheart, come on”, Jesse said, the nickname rolling off his tongue without him being able to stop it. Genji shifted slightly and Jesse felt a heat rise to his cheek. “Uh. I mean. Shimada-san.”

 

A heavy silence passed, and then Genji chuckled a little. He shook his head, seemingly amused.

 

“If we were to take the evening off, what would you want to do instead?” he asked. Jesse grinned. 

 

“Well, there's the common room on the third floor. I happen to know most agents don't use it”, he suggested. Genji said nothing. “Uh. It's got a gamin' console?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse said, grinning. He got the feeling Genji was warming up to the idea of skipping practice today. “C'mon, it'll be fun. Plus, you'll rust if you go outside.”

 

That made Genji laugh, and Jesse's smile widened.

 

“Alright, fine”, Genji conceded. His voice sounded warm. 

 

Jesse got up from his seat and then lead the way to the common room on the third floor. It was empty despite the bad weather, but Jesse happened to know the majority of the agents preferred the common room on the bottom floor, as it was bigger and it was the place where the most people tended to hang out. He didn't doubt Gabriel was there now, along with Jack and plenty of other Blackwatch and Overwatch agents. He wouldn't have minded being around them, but he wanted to be alone with Genji for a while, in a place that wasn't the training grounds.

 

Like he remembered from his previous visits to the Watchpoint, the common room featured a couple of tables with chairs, two large sofas, a big TV and a gaming console. In one corner was a kitchenette with a sink and a coffee brewer, and a small fridge hummed quietly underneath a counter. Large windows overlooked the landing pads, which were vacant of both planes and people, and beyond that the ocean stretched out, gray and unruly.

 

Jesse sunk down on one of the sofas, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. It showed a Spanish news channel where they were talking about a recent operation Overwatch had run in the country. Jesse switched the channel. He didn't particularly feel like watching the news today.

 

Instead he got up again and managed to get the console working, Genji sitting down on the sofa behind him and waiting quietly. Jesse regarded the scarce selection of games they had to choose from.

 

“So, what do you wanna play?” he wondered. “Versus or co-op?”

 

“Versus”, Genji answered, quickly enough to make Jesse a bit suspicious. He raised an eyebrow towards Genji, but he simply cocked his head to one side. 

 

“Alrighty then.”

 

Jesse started it up, an old school fighting game. He went back and gave one of the controllers to Genji, sitting down next to him, at a respectable distance but still close enough that he could've reached out and touched him. Genji held the controller securely in his metal hands, the green slit in his visor entirely focused on the screen in front of them.

 

It turned out Genji was good at playing fighting games. Like, really good. Unfairly good. Jesse lost count of how many times Genji won. Jesse lost over and over again, after a while giving up trying to defeat Genji and instead focusing on trying to do any damage at all, feeling stupidly proud whenever he did. Genji always played as the same character, a ninja type whose weapons reflected Genji's own.

 

He played in completely silence, his fingers moving rapidly across the buttons and the sticks; Jesse shouted and yelled, whooped and cursed, all to no avail. He lost again and again, but refused to feel sore about it, just gripping the controller tighter and pushing himself to get better.

 

Finally, Genji lowered his controller in the pause between two matches.

 

“Shall we take a break?” he wondered, voice amused. 

 

Jesse groaned and sunk back into the sofa, letting his head drop backward and staring up at the ceiling. Next to him, Genji chuckled and shifted a bit, moving closer. After a beat, there was a surprisingly warm metal hand hand sliding over Jesse's forearm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He looked down, into the green light of Genji's eyes.

 

“It has been some time since I played games like this”, Genji said, and he sounded gentle. “You did well.”

 

Jesse huffed.

 

“Thanks.” He was quiet for a moment, still looking at Genji. The ninja didn't look away, and kept his hand on Jesse's arm. It was nice. “So you used to play a lotta games, huh?”

 

“Yes. When I was younger.” He turned his face away now. Jesse kept an eye on him. He had never really thought about how omnics perceived time. Did they mature in any way? Did they celebrate birthdays?

 

“How old are you?” Jesse couldn't help but ask. 

 

“Twenty five”, Genji replied. 

 

“Oh. So… you lived through the Omnic crisis?”

 

“As did you, if I'm not mistaken.”

 

“Well yeah, I'm twenty seven.” Jesse hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to continue. “But I mean… it must've been different for you.”

 

Again Genji tilted his head to one side, removing his hand from Jesse's forearm. Jesse instantly missed the warmth.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jesse took a deep breath, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“Sorry. Sorry if this is, uh… a sensitive subject? I'm jus'… jus' tryna figure it out.” He paused, waiting for a reply, and got none. He licked his lips. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course”, Genji said. Jesse couldn't help but think he sounded almost confused. 

 

“Why… were you made? I mean, what was yer original purpose?”

 

There was a moment before Genji replied.

 

“Excuse me?” His voice sounded hard, and Jesse hurried to retreat. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean ta, yanno, offend you. It's jus'… I'm jus' curious. I've never really talked to any omnics before. Never known any 'til you came along.”

 

He looked up at Genji, expecting the other to tell him it was okay and that he was forgiven. Instead, Genji sat perfectly still, but there was a tension around his shoulders which hadn't been there before, and his hands were clenched in his lap. Jesse opened his mouth to say something, apologize again, but Genji cut him off.

 

“I am not an omnic.”

 

His voice was sharper than Jesse had ever heard before, like the edge of his swords. The words hung in the silence between them, and Jesse tensed up. All he could do was stare at Genji as the words repeated over and over again in his head.

 

Not an omnic.  _Not an omnic_ . 

 

Genji had to be a cyborg then, one more robot than human, but still. Jesse had mistaken him for an omnic. He felt dread coil in the pit of his stomach. Had this happened to him before? People mistaking him for something he wasn't? The realization of how awful it must be for Genji struck him like a jolt through the chest. Sure, there were a lot of people who agreed that omnics were more than simple robots and that they had a personality, a soul even, but there were even more people who thought the opposite. There were people who had wanted to completely eradicate omnics after the crisis.

 

Genji was the first friend Jesse had ever managed to make, and now he had blown it.

 

“Shit”, he breathed. “Fuck. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –“

 

He interrupted himself as Genji quickly stood up, turning around and starting to walk off. Jesse jumped off the sofa as well, hurrying after him.

 

“Fuck, Shimada-san, I'm sorry, I really am”, Jesse pleaded, his throat feeling tight. “It was an honest to God mistake, I –“

 

He got close enough to wrap his hand around Genji's arm, perhaps a little too roughly, making him spin around. There was something akin to a gasp from Genji, and then Jesse's world suddenly spun, the force of the slap leaving his ears ringing and his cheek stinging, the metal of Genji's hand making it feel like being hit with the broad side of a sword.

 

“ _Leave me alone_ _!_ ” Genji cried, wrestling his arm from Jesse's grip and storming away, quickly disappearing. 

 

Jesse stayed where he was, numbly lifting his hand to touch his burning cheek. When he pulled back his fingers there was blood on his skin; the sharp edges of Genji's hand had left shallow cuts along his cheek. Jesse stared at the blood, throat thick, chest aching, tears burning at the corner of his eyes.

 

He had screwed up, real bad.

 

* * *

 

 

For four long days, Jesse didn't see Genji. He wasn't at the training grounds during the evening like usual, he wasn't in any of the common rooms and he wasn't present when they all ate their meals together. Jesse even found out where Genji's room was, and went and knocked on his door more than once, without any answer.

 

It was torture. Jesse felt horrible about it. He couldn't stop thinking about it, what it must've been like for Genji, what it was like now, what had happened to him that had required him to lose so much of his human appearance, what he must think of Jesse.

 

Jesse even told Gabriel about his fuck-up. Gabriel sighed and shook his head at him, but then comforted him, saying that Genji couldn't stay mad at him forever. Jesse wasn't so sure.

 

At the end of the fourth day Jesse went to the training grounds, like he had done all the previous days as well, all alone. Practicing his aim and running around the obstacle course until his knees gave him was a good distraction from his misery. The weather had gotten better again, only a hint of clouds overhead as the sun set behind the horizon.

 

For a while, Jesse shot again and again at the targets, until they started to crack and splinter, bits and pieces of them flying off each time he hit them. He paused for a moment, lowering his gun, letting out a deep sigh and letting his eyes wander.

 

A glint of metal caught his eye. It was in the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head to look at it, it was gone. But he was sure he hadn't imagined it. His heartbeats sped up ever so slightly. He knew what he wanted it to be, but he wasn't sure he dared to hope.

 

Jesse holstered his gun and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he gazed over at the spot where he had seen the shimmer. It was high above on the cliff wall, near a rocky outcropping which seemed to Jesse like a perfect spot to hide. Hesitantly at first, but then with more confidence, Jesse made his way over to the cliffs and looked up again. The outcropping was high up, high enough that a fall from it would surely break bones, if not a neck.

 

He swallowed hard.

 

Then, with a bit of forced bravery, Jesse stepped closer to the cliff and started to climb. He was pretty strong, so it wasn't as difficult as he had imaged, but it still went slowly. It wasn't like when Genji climbed. He could scale nearly any surface, even one completely vertical. Jesse usually just stood back and gawked whenever Genji did that, and Genji would laugh at him from atop wherever he had climbed.

 

The thought made Jesse push himself a bit harder, gritting his teeth and ignoring the chilly wind that tugged at his hat.

 

It took a while, but then he finally made his way up to the outcropping, panting and heaving and sweating quite a bit. He wasn't exactly afraid of heights, but he still made an effort to not look down as he scrambled up onto an almost horizontal surface.

 

Jesse straightened up and looked around.

 

There was no one there.

 

His heart sunk like a rock in his chest, his stomach suddenly feeling hollow. He took a step towards the cliff face, steadying himself against it. After a beat, he sunk down onto the rock, still warm from the sunlight, hiding his face in his hands.

 

God, what an idiot he was. How desperate was he, to climb all the way up here on the slim chance that Genji was there? He didn't even have a way to get down again, and no radio with him to call for help.

 

A laugh that sounded like a sob tore itself from his throat.

 

“Jesse.”

 

The gentle voice made him jolt, his head snapping up in the direction of the sound. Genji was standing nothing but a couple of meters away from him, like he had been there the entire time, only invisible. Though to be fair, Jesse couldn't completely rule out the possibility that Genji was actually able to turn invisible, as stealthy as he was.

  
“Shimada-san”, Jesse said, a bit weakly. Genji padded closer to him.

 

“You climbed all the way up here to see me.” 

 

Jesse let out a huff.

 

“Yeah. I'm an idiot.”

 

“No”, Genji said, softly. He sunk down on his knees next to Jesse, so close they were almost touching. “… I'm sorry for avoiding you. I know you've been trying to apologize for what you said, and I haven't let you. It was childish of me.” He was quiet for a moment. “Forgive me.”

 

“Ain't nothin' to forgive, sweetheart”, Jesse said, reaching out to touch Genji's arm. “I'm sorry I offended ya. I didn't know.”

 

“I know. I realize that.”

 

“It still hurt.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jesse couldn't help himself. He wound his arm around Genji's shoulders and pulled him closer for a hug, wrapping the cyborg in his arms. There was a tiny little gasp from Genji, and he seemed to tense up at first, but then he relaxed against Jesse's chest. After a beat, Jesse could feel Genji's hand tentatively on his back, returning the embrace.

 

“M'sorry”, Jesse mumbled against Genji's neck. His scent was very muted, but this close Jesse could still feel it. It smelled like warm metal and something synthetic, but underneath it there was also a hint of something else, something human. Hugging him felt a bit strange; he was oddly soft and hard at the same time, but it was still nice. Genji fit so well in Jesse's arms, like he was made to be there.

 

“You are forgiven”, Genji said, quietly. 

 

Hesitantly pulling back, Jesse turned his head to look at Genji's metal faceplate. He wished more than anything to be able to tell more clearly what he was thinking.

 

To his surprise, Genji raised a hand and gingerly touched Jesse's cheek. It took him a moment to realize why.

 

“I'm sorry I hit you”, Genji said. He sounded sorrowful. 

 

“Naw, it's okay.” Jesse sat still as Genji's warm metal fingers ghosted across his skin. His cheek had been completely red the first day and the small cuts made it look like he had been in a fight with a cat, but the redness had passed and all that was left of the cuts were barely noticeable scabs. “I kinda had it comin'.”

 

“That is no excuse.”

 

“It's fine, I promise.” Jesse smiled, gently taking Genji's hand, removing it from his cheek. The outside of his wrist was white and hard, but the inside was brown and softer. Jesse pressed a thumb against it, feeling it give in, similar to how skin and flesh would react. He slid his fingers down the lines of Genji's muscles. “Can you feel that?”

 

“Yes.” And then, after a pause: “It feels good.”

 

Jesse continued rubbing his thumb against Genji's “skin”, and Genji relaxed against him in a way that made his chest feel tight.

 

They sat quietly for a while, simply enjoying each others presence and looking out over the training grounds and the ocean. The sun had begun to disappear behind the horizon, and the last of its rays basked the cliff wall in a pleasant, golden light.

 

“… Can I ask what happened?” Jesse finally wondered, when he had gathered up the courage to.

 

“I don't want to talk about it”, Genji replied, quietly. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's…” He heaved a sigh. “… Afterward, I was… close to death. Overwatch found me and offered me to rebuild my body. Angela saved my life.”

 

“I see”, Jesse said. He was silent for a moment, and decided to tell the other about his past. Maybe Genji would judge him for having a criminal past, but Jesse figured he owed the other as much. “I used to be in a gang. Deadlock.”

 

Genji shifted a bit, but still didn't pull away.

 

“I see.”

 

Jesse told him about all of it, a bit hesitantly at first but then more sure of himself when Genji asked him to go on. He told Genji about the lifestyle, about the weapon shipments, the drug rings, the abuse, the awfulness of it all; he told Genji about the day when Gabriel and the rest of Blackwatch had busted them, killing or capturing most of the members in nothing but a few hours. He told Genji about the choice Gabriel had given him; join Blackwatch or go to jail. It hadn't been a difficult decision.

 

When he was done the sun had set completely, leaving them in a slightly chilly shade. Genji was still warm against his side, though, and Jesse couldn't help but wonder if it was his natural warmth or a residue from the sun.

 

“Thank you for telling me”, Genji said. 

 

“No problem.” Jesse was quiet for a couple of seconds, and then looked down at Genji's smooth metal head. “Hey.” Genji turned to look up at him, his visor glowing green. “We're, uh… we're still friends, right?”

 

For a moment, Genji said nothing, simply looking at him.

 

“Friends”, he repeated, slowly.

 

“Uh. Yeah. If, uh, that's what you want.” Jesse had to fight to not look away from Genji, his throat suddenly tight with nervousness. 

 

“… Of course”, Genji said, quietly.

 

Jesse couldn't stop the huge grin breaking out over his face, which made Genji chuckle.

 

“Okay. Yeah. Okay, good”, Jesse said, babbling through his happiness. Genji lifted his hand to fondly touch Jesse's cheek again, and Jesse's heart stuttered in his chest. After a moment, Genji pulled away again. 

 

“Perhaps we should go inside”, he said. “It's getting late.”

 

“Uh, yeah. That might be an idea.”

 

Genji stood up and Jesse followed. He had to pause for a moment when he accidentally looked down, suddenly remembering how high up they were. Genji cocked his head to one side.

 

“How are you planning to climb down again?” he wondered, sounding like he was halfway between amused and concerned. 

 

“I haven't thought that far yet”, Jesse admitted. 

 

For a moment, Genji simply looked at him.

 

“Get on my back”, he then said. Jesse's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

 

“You serious? Is that really –“

 

“I'm serious.” Genji crossed his arms, and suddenly he looked cocky. “I can carry you down.”

 

“Really? You sure? I mean, yer so small an' –“

 

“I'm stronger than you”, Genji interrupted him, definitely mischievous now. Jesse couldn't help but grin. 

 

“Oh are you now?” he wondered. Genji said nothing, only lifted his chin a bit like a dare. “… Alright, well… shit.”

 

It took a bit of shuffling and readjusting, but Jesse did manage to get on Genji's back. The cyborg carried him with what seemed to be only a minimal amount of effort, even though it was still a bit awkward since Jesse was so much bigger than him. Nervousness fluttered high up in Jesse's throat and Genji began their descent, but he took it slow, his movements practiced and secure. Still, Jesse kept his eyes shut and clung onto Genji for dear life, his sweaty hands grabbing onto Genji's clothes. He was glad there wasn't anyone else around; they must've made a ridiculous sight.

 

“Jesse.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“You can get off me now.”

 

Jesse cracked open one eye, realized they were standing on the ground, and hurried to get off Genji's back so quickly he almost tripped. Genji laughed at him and he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“Shit, well… thank you kindly, Shimada-san”, Jesse said, shuffling his feet and trying to hide his blush. Genji had tilted his head to one side and appeared to be watching him intently. 

 

“You can call me Genji”, he said. 

 

“Oh. Right.” The thought of Genji allowing him to call him by his given name made him warm inside. “Genji”, he said, just to test it out. 

 

Genji took a couple of steps forward and wound his arms around Jesse's neck, pulling him close for another hug. Heart fluttering, Jesse wrapped his arms around Genji's waist and returned it. He couldn't help but squeeze the other tightly, pleased to already have him in his arms again. Genji snickered a little.

 

“Jesse.”

 

“Myeah?”

 

“Could you put me down?”

 

“Oh. Oh, fuck. Sorry”, Jesse blurted, lowering Genji onto the ground again. He hadn't realized he had lifted the other, and once again his cheeks burned. “Sorry.”

 

“Don't be”, Genji said, and he sounded amused. “… Your hugs are nice.”

 

Jesse's heart skipped a beat.

 

“Well, I… uh”, he began, searching for a clever thing to say. Genji averted his gaze slightly. Was he embarrassed? Jesse's heart went tender at the thought. “Hey.” Smiling, Jesse reached out to grab Genji's chin and make him look at him again. “You can have one whenever you want.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was easy falling back into the same routine they had before Jesse had screwed up. They met every evening to train or, when the weather was bad, to relax in the common room and watch movies or play games together. Both of them got better at what they did, both in training and while playing games. Genji became even better at sneaking and using his throwing stars, Jesse's aim improved and he also learned a bit of stealth from the ninja. While playing games, Genji showed Jesse a few strategies and how to counter certain attacks, and Jesse figured some of it out on his own as well. They were fairly equal while training and playing, even though Genji won more than Jesse, but he really didn't mind that.

 

Jesse always looked forward to their time together. It was hands down the best part of his day.

 

The worst times were when he or Genji were on missions that stretched over more than a day, meaning they couldn't meet like usual. Gabriel liked to tease him about it, when he would sigh and mope about being out on mission; Gabriel always told him his boyfriend would still be there waiting for him when they got back to the Watchpoint. His words always made Jesse blush a guilty red, which made Gabriel laugh at him.

 

In truth, he wasn't sure how far his feelings for Genji stretched. He liked the other, obviously, loved being around him and talking to him and training with him. Genji always made him laugh, and Jesse always managed to make Genji laugh. It was nice.

 

Jesse tried his best to keep things strictly friendly between them, but he wasn't sure he always succeeded. He had accidentally called Genji “sweetheart” more than once, and even though Genji didn't seem to mind it still made his cheeks heat up just thinking about it. Genji also seemed to have meant what he said about liking Jesse's hugs; they embraced almost every day, when they said hello at the beginning of their training or goodbye at the end.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Jesse tried to keep his feelings at bay. He had almost lost Genji as a friend once, and he wasn't about to do the same kind of mistake again.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji was late for their evening practice. Not late enough that Jesse was beginning to worry; he waited sitting on a large crate, smoking a cigarillo. He didn't do it too often, and blamed Gabriel for getting him into the habit, but he had to admit it was pretty good.

 

A movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head, and he saw Genji approaching him.

 

“Howdy, Genji”, Jesse said, tipping his hat in greeting. Genji said nothing, only walked over to him and sat down next to him with a sigh. After a moment, Genji slumped over, leaning against him. Jesse felt a pang of concern. “Hey now. What's the matter?”

 

Genji didn't answer at first, keeping his face turned away.

 

“I don't feel like practicing today”, he finally said. 

 

“That's fine”, Jesse said, smiling a little. “We can take the evenin' off, do whatever you'd like.”

 

“I'd like that”, Genji admitted. 

 

Despite the weather being nice enough, they went inside, to the third floor common room which had become their own little place to hang out. No one else was ever there. Jesse had stocked the fridge full of snacks and beverages, feeling a little bit bad he couldn't offer some of it to Genji, but Genji said it was fine. In return, Genji had gotten them quite a few new games, all of which he was better at than Jesse.

 

“Do you wanna play somethin'?” Jesse asked, walking over to the console and flipping through the games. 

 

“No, thanks.” Genji sunk down on the sofa. “I think I'd just like to watch some TV.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jesse went over and sat down next to Genji, a bit surprised when the other moved closer to him, leaning into him again. Without really thinking, Jesse lifted an arm and put it around Genji's shoulders, only realizing afterward what he had done. Genji didn't seem to mind, though, but rather just sunk further into Jesse's embraced, sighing like he was happy to be there. Jesse had to take a couple of breaths, his heart suddenly racing and his stomach a nervous flutter.

 

He found a channel that seemed to be marathoning an old TV show, a comedy about some employees at a hospital. It seemed nice enough, but Jesse only paid half attention, his mind more focused on whatever was wrong with Genji.

 

“You doin' okay?” Jesse finally wondered, after a long stretch of silence. 

 

“I don't know”, Genji said, quietly. Jesse didn't want to push him, but instead waited until Genji spoke again. “I did not sleep very well last night. Nightmares.”

 

“'Bout yer past?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I get those too”, Jesse said. “'Bout my days at Deadlock. Sometimes 'bout the shit I've seen workin' with Blackwatch, too. It ain't all sunshine and roses.” It didn't take a genius to figure out what Genji's nightmares were about; they must be about whatever had happened to him and his body. Jesse caught Genji's wrist, again sliding his thumb across the soft brown parts in an attempt to soothe him. 

 

“… Can I tell you something?” Genji asked. “It… it might sound strange. I'm sorry.”

 

“You can tell me anythin', sweetheart”, Jesse said, honestly. 

 

“Ever since this… happened to me, I have not been… this close to anyone.” He spoke slowly, hesitantly. Jesse just looked down at him, breath caught in his throat. “I'm… physically, I mean. It's nice.” He was quiet for a moment, followed by an embarrassed huff. “I apologize, that sounds –“

 

“Naw, naw”, Jesse hurried, tightening his hold on Genji when the other tried to get away. Genji made a little noise, but relaxed against him again. “I like it too”, Jesse admitted. “I like you, yanno.”

 

“… Oh.” Genji's voice was gentle, barely above a whisper.

 

At first, Jesse thought he might've said too much, and couldn't help but tense up a bit. Again he wished he could truly see what Genji was thinking and feeling, but then Genji let out a soft chuckle, and Jesse relaxed again.

 

“You're so sweet”, Genji said, the compliment sneaking its way into Jesse's chest and making it feel like it would burst. “Jesse.” Genji always said his name like it meant the world to him. “I like you too. I'm glad we had the opportunity to meet.”

 

Jesse let out a breath, turning his head and pressing his lips against the smooth surface of Genji's head. Grimacing a bit, he froze, desperately wishing Genji hadn't noticed. A quiet moment passed.

 

Genji leaned back, looking up at him.

 

“Did you just kiss me?”

 

“Uh”, Jesse hesitated, swallowing, cheeks burning. “I, uh… I'm sorry? I was –“

 

Genji moved forward again, and Jesse's heart nearly stopped. He couldn't help but grin as Genji nudged his metal faceplate against Jesse's cheek, pressing into him as if he wanted to be as close as physically possible. It reminded Jesse of a puppy pushing and nosing at someone to get their attention and affection, and it was adorable.

 

“Aw shucks, sweetheart”, Jesse chuckled, heart pounding and stomach fluttering. He tightened his hold on the other, pleased when Genji snickered. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, soothed by each others presence and the body contact. Jesse couldn't stop grinning so big his cheeks hurt, and was a bit glad Genji couldn't tell from where he was sitting.

 

* * *

 

 

It was well past midnight, and Jesse couldn't sleep. It didn't happen as often as it used to; he had always been a light sleeper, which had been reinforced by the insecure environment at Deadlock and the nightmares that plagued him, but he felt safer at the Blackwatch base, and even safer at the Watchpoint. Still, it happened often enough that he was used to it.

 

He lay still staring up at the ceiling, chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out what it was that kept him awake. Every now and again he glanced to his side, looking at his alarm clock and watching the minutes slowly trickle by.

 

Eventually, Jesse gave up on any kind of hope of falling asleep and got up to get dressed. He needed a distraction, to go out and practice his aim in the dark or to smoke a cigarillo or two. He put on a warm hoodie and sweatpants, pulling on a pair of thick socks as well. It was getting colder at the Watchpoint, especially during the nights. The corridors of the base were dark and empty, and as soon as he stepped outside his room he instantly felt ten times more awake all of a sudden, and he knew there was no way he was going to bed again anytime soon.

 

Letting his feet and mind wander, Jesse padded quietly through the hallways until he found himself outside the third floor common room. He couldn't help but grin at himself, shaking his head a little. Well, at least the TV had over a hundred channels, and one of them were bound to show something interesting.

 

He stepped inside the room and was welcomed by a soft green glow.

 

Genji was sitting on the sofa, alone in the dark, no lights turned on and the TV off as well. The circles of light on his body were muted underneath what looked like a large blanket.

 

“Hey, sweetheart”, Jesse said, gently, to not startle him. 

 

“Hello Jesse”, Genji said, turning his face towards him, calm enough that Jesse could tell he had heard him coming. Genji was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. “Are you unable to sleep as well?”

 

“Yeah. Can I join you?”

 

“Of course.” Genji's voice sounded warm. 

 

Jesse sunk down next to him on the sofa, surprised but pleased when Genji opened his arms and draped the blanket around Jesse as well. Jesse moved close to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek, drawing a content hum from him.

 

They hadn't really talked about it, the kissing. It happened almost as often as the hugging these days; nearly every time they met or said goodbye, so long as they were alone. Jesse had to admit he really liked kissing Genji, and did it at every excuse he got. He'd kiss Genji's cheek and head and jaw, and sometimes the soft parts of his wrists. Once, he had kissed Genji's neck without really thinking, which had made Genji draw in a sharp breath and jump in surprise. Things had been a little bit awkward after that.

 

Genji appeared to like “kissing” Jesse as well. He'd press his face against Jesse's cheek, his shoulder and his neck, seemingly immensely pleased when Jesse pulled him close afterward for a tight hug.

 

Jesse thought a lot about what Genji had told him, that he hadn't been physically close to anyone since his body had changed, and it made his chest ache. Jesse would willingly admit that he loved physical contact, touching, hugging, snuggling; he would become starved for it when he didn't get enough, something which always made him seek out Gabriel for a hug or two. It was nice, even though Gabriel liked to grumble about it, but it wasn't the same as with Genji.

 

“Doya mind if I put on the TV?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

Jesse reached for the remote and turned on the TV, lowering the volume to a pleasant murmur. The flickering from the screen lit up the room a bit more, and he turned to look at Genji.

 

“What were ya doin', sittin' here in the dark?”

 

“I…” Genji begun, but then trailed off, averting his gaze. Jesse watched him cautiously. 

 

“I've said you can tell me anythin', yeah?” Jesse said, nudging a bit at him. Genji turned towards him against, pressing his face against Jesse's shoulder. 

 

“I was wondering if you would show up”, he said, silently. 

 

“… Oh.” Jesse looked down at the smooth dome of Genji's head. He couldn't help but smile, his heart tender with affection. “Aw, sugar, ya could've come to my room if ya wanted to see me.” He kissed Genji's forehead. “You can always come to me.”

 

“But what if you had been asleep?”

 

“Then I would've woken up”, Jesse said, simply, shrugging a little. Genji huffed quietly. 

 

“… Thank you.”

 

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

 

Genji lifted his head to look at him again, and Jesse met the green slit of his visor, once again wishing Genji had eyes he could gaze into, like the lovestruck fool he was.

 

After a beat Jesse leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Genji's faceplate, right in the spot where his mouth would've been. There was a little noise from Genji, something between a gasp and a whimper, but he didn't pull away. If anything, he pushed into it ever so slightly, making Jesse's stomach flutter.

 

Jesse drew back, opening his eyes, his heart freezing as he realized what he had just done.

 

“Oh. I-I'm sorry, I just –“ he begun, blurting out the words in a hurried attempt at an apology. “I wasn't thinkin' an' –“

 

Genji stretched up and pushed his face against Jesse's, angling his chin a bit so that Jesse's lips were pressed against the same spot again, making them share another kiss. Jesse let out a soft moan, his eyes falling shut again. His hand came up to slide up Genji's neck, one of the more sensitive parts on his body, as he had come to realize. He could hear a soft sigh from Genji.

 

How was it that a kiss like that felt so  _good_ ? There were no lips touching, no bumping of noses, no brushing of skin or slick tongues meeting. In reality, all Jesse did was pressing his lips against a smooth metal surface, and yet he'd lie if he said it wasn't the best kiss of his life. 

 

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, Jesse's breathing a bit heavier than normal and his cheeks burning.

 

“Damn, sweetheart. Holy shit”, Jesse said, swallowing and licking his lips. Genji snickered, leaning closer and resting his head against Jesse's chest. 

 

“I've been wanting to do that for a while”, Genji said, and Jesse's chest felt like it would burst. 

 

“Yeah. Me too”, he said, wrapping his arms around Genji and holding him close. 

 

“Jesse.” Genji's voice was warm, filled with affection. He chuckled again. “You can't tell, but I'm smiling so much right now.” Jesse tensed up a little, which Genji seemed to notice. “Hm?”

 

“Uh. Sorry. I jus'…” Jesse grasped for the words. “Shit. Sorry. I jus' didn't think…”

 

“Jesse.” Genji leaned back from him again, looking up at him. “You said I could tell you anything. You can tell me anything as well.”

 

Jesse took a deep breath.

 

“Alright. Well. I didn't… I didn't realize you had a face under there, yanno?” He felt like an idiot saying it out loud, and had to force himself to elaborate through his embarrassment. “Every other part I've seen of you is synthetic, yanno? I jus' figured… I dunno… that ya didn't have a face anymore.”

 

“… I see”, Genji said, slowly. 

 

“Fuck, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am. I'm an idiot, aren't I?”

 

“No, Jesse”, Genji said, his voice gentler now. He reached up to slide his hand across Jesse's jawline. “You're not terrible. No one has told you, including me, and I have not shown you what I look like underneath my mask. It is an understandable mistake to make.”

 

Jesse sighed, sinking further into the sofa and Genji's embrace.

 

“It's really okay?”

 

Genji cocked his head to one side.

 

“If you kiss me again.”

 

Jesse couldn't help but grin. He leaned forward and wholeheartedly did as he was told, kissing Genji's faceplate again and again until Genji was snickering and squirming. After a beat, Genji placed his hands on Jesse's chest, gently pushing him back.

 

“… Do you not wish to see my face?” Genji wondered, his voice more serious now. Jesse thought about it for a moment. 

 

“Well. I don't want you to show me unless it's what you want, yanno? Wouldn't wanna make ya uncomfortable.” Jesse covered Genji's hand with his own and rubbed his thumb against the metal surface. “Besides, I don't need to see yer face to know yer real pretty.”

 

Genji snorted.

 

“Shut up”, he said, though it was fondly. 

 

“You shut up”, Jesse replied, grinning, as the epitome of comebacks, but he was too giddy to care at that point. 

 

Both of them relaxed more and more against each other, content to just sit there with their arms around one another, exchanging sweet kisses every now and again. Jesse slid his hands across Genji's arms and neck, relishing the soft sighs he drew from him, and Genji combed his fingers through Jesse's unruly hair again and again, until he was all but purring.

 

Eventually, their positions grew more and more horizontal until Jesse decided to just screw it and lie down. Genji snickered and lay down next to him, wrapping the blanket around them both. It was a little bit tight lying together on the sofa, but Genji was rather small and fit nicely in Jesse's arms, so it was mostly just cozy.

 

Jesse switched off the TV again, but the glow from Genji was still enough to light up the little space they occupied.

 

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Genji wondered, his voice soft. 

 

“Naw”, Jesse said. “I kinda like it.”

 

He leaned in closer to press another kiss against Genji's faceplate before settling, resting his forehead against Genji's and closing his eyes with a sigh.

 

Sleep came easier this time.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't take long before everyone at the Watchpoint knew.

 

Not that Jesse or Genji minded much, and no one else seemed to either, but the snickering, whispering and catcalling was a little bit annoying at times. Genji had the advantage of having his face hidden; Jesse's cheeks lit up with a bright red whenever anyone caught them kissing or touching, or really just being near one another. Jesse blushing always seemed to make Genji chuckle fondly, though, so he really didn't mind that too much.

 

The times when they got to be alone together were the best, when they were hanging out in the common room or during the evenings when they trained. No one seemed to have realized that had become their own little safe havens, which suited them just fine.

 

It happened more than once that their training sessions devolved into something much less serious; silly games of hide and seek or playing catch, sometimes play-wrestling or simply kissing instead of doing what they were supposed to.

 

Jesse really didn't mind that either.

 

They were sparring, hand to hand combat, something which they rarely did as their styles were so different. Genji knew at least three different martial arts and wasn't afraid of using them; Jesse had learned to fight through settling scores and bar fights during his time at Deadlock. Genji was inhumanly quick and agile; Jesse stood his ground and threw heavy punches, and wasn't afraid of playing dirty.

 

He had learned several weeks ago that he didn't need to be afraid of hurting Genji. Most of the time, Jesse was the one getting hurt, bruising his knuckles and falling on his ass when Genji knocked him over.

 

Another advantage Genji had was that Jesse couldn't read his facial expressions for hints of what he was going to do next.

 

“You need to learn to read my body language instead”, Genji said, only a hint of strain to his voice as they had been fighting for a while already. Jesse was panting heavily, sweat beading on his forehead. 

 

“Yer still as a statue one moment and then quick as a snake”, Jesse protested, smirking a little. “How am I supposed to read that?”

 

“There are always cues.”

 

Genji lounged forward and Jesse just barely managed to avoid him, but he still got a playful slap on his ass when Genji passed by him. Jesse's cheeks burned, and Genji laughed.

 

“You little shit”, Jesse said, grinning. “Come here!” 

 

He moved forward towards the other and Genji let out a frightened yelp, even though they both knew he wasn't in any danger. They traded a couple of quick blows, both managing to block most of them, before Genji jabbed Jesse in the side, making him draw in a sharp breath.

 

“Ticklish?” Genji wondered, and sounded far too pleased with himself. He moved closer, obviously to do it again, and Jesse suddenly saw his opening. Feigning, Jesse dodged to the side and then moved right back, aiming a punch towards Genji's midriff. He wasn't sure what surprised him the most; the fact that he actually managed to hit the other, or the noise Genji made. 

 

It sounded real, and it sounded pained.

 

Genji doubled over, clutching his hand over his stomach.

 

“Fuck, shit, _fuck_ , Genji, are you okay?” Jesse blurted, instantly moving closer and putting a hand on Genji's back. 

 

“I –“ He let out a cough that sounded _awful_ and Jesse couldn't help but start panicking. “I think you… h-hit one of my v-vents”, Genji said, wheezing. He let out a groan, and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing. 

 

“Shit. Fuck. What do I do, do I – h-how do I help?”

 

“Angela”, Genji grunted. “Take… me to her.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Jesse stepped closer and bent down, hooking one of his arms around the back of Genji's knees and the other around his shoulders, lifting him up before he could protest. Genji groaned a little when his feet left the ground, but then he curled into Jesse's embrace, allowing him to carry him easily, bridal style.

 

“You don't weigh anythin'”, Jesse said as he made his way across the training grounds, heading for the door. Worry was clutching at his heart, nagging at the back of his throat. He forced himself to smile a little. “You gotta be careful, when it gets real stormy 'round here, or ya might jus' fly off the island.”

 

“Jesse…” Genji sounded weary, his voice hoarse. “It's a peninsula.”

 

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle a little, despite the situation. He looked down at Genji, brow furrowed in concern. One of Genji's hands was grasping at Jesse's shirt, and it made his chest ache. He increased his pace and set off directly towards the med bay.

 

They didn't meet anyone on their way there, most people presumably being in one of the common rooms or in their sleeping quarters, but the soft glow of lights from inside the med bay told Jesse Angela was still there. Getting the door open while holding Genji was a bit difficult, as Jesse didn't particularly want to drop him. They apparently caused a bit of noise, alerting Angela, who came hurrying to check what was going on. 

 

“Genji!” she exclaimed. “What happened?”

 

“I hit him”, Jesse said, mournfully. Angela shot him a dark look. “Accidentally!” 

 

“We were… sparring”, Genji explained, gasping for air. “My vent…”

 

“I see.” Angela nodded once, and then stepped aside. “Put him over there, please.” She gestured towards an empty stretcher and Jesse stepped over to it, gingerly lowering Genji and placing him on top of it. Genji groaned a little when Jesse let go of him, his hand still gripping at Jesse's shirt, keeping him close. “Genji, please”, Angela said, taking his hand and not so gently prying it off Jesse. She pushed Jesse back a bit, and he reluctantly moved away. “Genji, I will need to remove your clothing to get a better look.” She glared at Jesse again. “McCree. Do you mind?”

 

“I jus'…” Jesse begun, but his reply wilted under Angela's stern look. “Alright.”

 

Hesitantly, he backed off, urged on by Angela's dismissive wave. Jesse cast one last look at Genji, lying injured on the stretcher, before he was forced to leave the med bay.

 

Guilt gnawed at him all the way back to his room and throughout the remainder of the evening. He knew it was an accident, but he still felt terrible about it. If it had been anyone else he had hit, it surely would've hurt a bit, but they would've been able to walk it off fairly quickly. The vents on Genji's body were one of his few weak spots. What if Jesse had done permanent damage to him?

 

Sleep didn't come easy that night. He had to fight the urge to go back to the med bay to check on Genji; he knew he wouldn't be welcomed by Angela and that Genji would most likely be asleep. Hopefully, anyway. What if he was in so much pain he couldn't sleep?

 

Jesse tossed and turned until he finally sank into a fitful sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

 

When morning came he was anxious to go back to the med bay, but he forced himself to go eat breakfast in the canteen first. Gabriel and the others surely noticed something was off, as Jesse wolfed down his food in a matter of minutes, glancing towards the door the entire time and thumping his foot against the floor. Jesse didn't particularly care what the others thought.

 

As soon as he was finished he hurried over to the med bay. Angela was already there, sitting by her computer and typing something out.

 

“Is he okay?” Jesse wondered, without saying hello first. Angela turned around and gave him a curt smile. 

 

“He's fine, yes.”

 

“Can I see him?”

 

“I was just going to bring him his breakfast, but I suppose you can do it instead”, Angela said, gesturing towards a tray filled with food. Jesse raised his eyebrows towards it, surprised. He wasn't sure he knew that Genji even ate. He had never seen him do it, for obvious reasons. 

 

“Uh, okay.”

 

“He's in room number three.” Angela turned back towards her computer and continued writing as if Jesse had already left. 

 

Jesse picked up the tray and made his way over to the room she had pointed out. The door was open just a crack, and Jesse was able to nudge it open with his foot. He peeked into the room.

 

He had been in similar ones many times throughout his life; they all looked the same. White walls, clean floors, a large bed with starched sheets, a small night stand with fake flowers and a door leading to a toilet. Genji was lying on the bed, almost completely covered by the blankets.

 

Jesse froze.

 

The only part of Genji that was really visible was his head. His head, which lacked the faceplate Jesse had always seen him with.

 

Jesse held his breath and padded closer.

 

Genji's eyes were closed in sleep. Long black lashes stood in sharp contrast against his pale white and reddish cheeks. His skin was marred by long, rough scars going diagonally across his face, cutting through his eyebrows and splitting his upper lip in two on one side of his mouth. His lower lip, and his entire jaw, was mechanical. Little tufts of black hair poked out along his forehead.

 

Jesse felt his chest going tight and tears sting at the corner of his eyes. He had to put down the tray with shaky hands to avoid dropping it.

 

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Genji, stroke his cheek, kiss his forehead, pull him close into his arms. But Genji was asleep, and he had never agreed to Jesse seeing him like this.

 

Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty and had to fight back the nausea that rose in his throat. He took a couple of deep breaths and then averted his eyes, looking away. He argued with himself for a moment, and then abruptly turned around, walking out of there again. Angela noticed him leaving and raised her head, shooting him a quizzical look, but he ignored her and left the med bay without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, Jesse found himself at the training grounds again, despite not knowing whether Genji would show or not. He hadn't seen the cyborg all day, and assumed he was still in the med bay. Alone, Jesse sat on a crate and smoked a cigarillo, watching the sun setting across the ocean. It became dark much earlier now, and much quicker. 

 

“Jesse.”

 

The gentle voice was enough to make him jump. He turned around and saw Genji walking towards him, looking like nothing had happened. He had his faceplate on again, his visor glowing softly.

 

“Hey there”, Jesse said, forcing himself to act normal. “You doin' okay?”

 

“I'm fine.” Genji came over and sat down next to Jesse, moving close. “You managed to push the cover of my vent into the socket, jamming it. Angela was able to remove it fairly easily, though she still insisted I stayed overnight.” His voice sounded warm, unfairly accepting of Jesse's mistake. “And she told me to take it easy for a couple of days.”

 

“Yer not angry with me?” Jesse couldn't help but wonder. Genji let out a huff, his fingers sneaking down to interlace with Jesse's. 

 

“It was an accident. Why would I be angry?”

 

Jesse said nothing, chewing on the inside of his lip. They sat together in silence for a little while, watching the sunset, Genji leaning against Jesse's shoulder. Finally, Jesse couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Genji, I gotta tell you somethin'”, he blurted out before he could stop himself. Perhaps Genji heard the urgency in his voice, because he seemed to tense up a bit. 

 

“Oh?”

 

“This mornin', I went to check on ya in the med bay.”

 

“You did?” Genji said, confused. 

 

“Uh. Yeah. Angela said I could jus' walk right in, so I did. An', uh, you were asleep.” Jesse looked down at Genji, who moved away a little to be able to meet his gaze. “I saw you without yer mask”, Jesse admitted. Genji didn't move a muscle. “I'm sorry. It was an accident. I mean, I – I didn't think 'bout… I know you've never shown me before an' I haven't asked 'cause I didn't wanna make ya uncomfortable, but now I… I'm sorry.”

 

After a beat, Genji turned his face away.

 

“I see”, he said, quietly. 

 

“I hope ya can forgive me, sweetheart.” Jesse rubbed his thumb against Genji's hand. He still hadn't pulled it away, which Jesse took as a good sign. “I hope… well, I hope you still wanna be with me.”

 

Genji shifted a little, and then looked up at him again.

 

“Do you still want to be with me?” Genji wondered, his voice incredulous. Jesse just stared at him. 

 

“… 'Course I do”, he finally managed, his voice weak. 

 

“You don't think that I'm…” Genji begun, but then hesitated. “… That I look disgusting?”

 

Suddenly it clicked for Jesse. So that's why he hadn't wanted to show his face.

 

“Of course not, sweetheart”, Jesse said, raising his hands to cup Genji's cheeks to be able to look straight into the soft green light. He smiled towards him. “Yer not disgustin'. Not even close. With or without yer mask, yer the prettiest thing I've ever seen.”

 

There was a strangled noise from Genji, something close to a sob.

 

“You don't mean that.”

 

“Yeah, I do”, Jesse persisted, still smiling. “I'm more serious 'bout this than anythin' else in my entire life. I promise.” He leaned forward to kiss Genji's forehead. “I promise.” He kissed Genji's cheek, and then his jaw, and then the spot where his mouth would be. “I promise.” Genji gently pulled back from Jesse's grip, sounding like he was actually crying now. He placed his hands over his faceplate, as if trying to hide himself, and it tore at Jesse's heart. “Hey, now…”

 

After a moment, Genji began fumbling with something at the sides of his head, almost desperately, before there was a click that made Jesse's heart jump. Genji removed his faceplate and cast it aside in favor of covering his face with his hands again, but not before Jesse could see the tears glistening on his cheeks.

 

“Genji”, Jesse said, pulling him closer into his embraced, relieved when Genji yielded and allowed himself to be wrapped in Jesse's arms. “Sugar. Honey. Sweetheart o' mine… _Genji_.” He held Genji for a while as he cried, slowly rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words to him. 

 

Eventually, Genji's sobbing subsided, and he relaxed into Jesse's grip. Jesse kissed his forehead and his temples, his hand coming up to the nape of Genji's neck, massaging him and making him go still.

 

“I mean it, sweetheart”, Jesse said, quietly. “I think yer real goddamn pretty. An' yeah, I wanna be with you. More than anyone else in the world.”

 

Genji shook his head a little against Jesse's shoulder, but then moved back so that their eyes met. Jesse hadn't had the opportunity to see them before, but Genji's eyes were the most gorgeous warm color of brown he had ever seen. His heart nearly shattered at the sight of them with tears in them. He reached up to cup Genji's cheeks again, rubbing away the tears with his thumbs.

 

“You're an idiot”, Genji said, his voice hoarse. Jesse couldn't help but grin. 

 

“Yeah. But I'm yer idiot, if ya want me.”

 

Genji let out a huff, his lips curving up into a smile; a genuine, beaming smile meant for Jesse alone, one that made his stomach flutter and his chest go tight.

 

“Of course I do”, Genji said. 

 

He stretched up and their lips met in a mouth to mouth kiss for the first time. Jesse moaned softly and closed his eyes, melting into it. It felt a little bit strange, Genji's lower lip being mechanical, but Jesse was so used to kissing metal at this point he hardly noticed it. Genji's real lip was chapped and dry, and Jesse could feel the roughness of the spot where his lip was slightly split, but he really didn't care. He wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world.

 

Leaning back to catch his breath, Jesse couldn't stop the huge grin spreading out over his face. Genji smiled as well, and then laughed, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. Jesse kissed them away, gently sliding his lips across Genji's scarred face.

 

“Sweetheart. Goddamn, Genji.” He drew back again, looking at Genji and taking in all the little details of his face. Genji averted his eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks, embarrassed. “Yer my favorite thing in the world, yanno that? Jus' look at you. I swear, these past few weeks here have been the best ones in my entire life.”

 

Genji snickered a little, but tears were forming at the corners of his eyes again.

 

“Stop staying things like that”, he said, but it was gently. “You're making me cry all over again.”

 

“Sorry, sugar”, Jesse apologized. “I mean it, though. But I don't wanna make ya cry. I'll shut up.”

 

Genji leaned forward and rested his head against Jesse's shoulder, relaxing into his embrace. Jesse contentedly wrapped his arms around Genji and just held him. They sat quietly together for a long time, simply enjoying each others company and relaxing in the last warmth of the setting sun.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse was returning to his room after another evening of training with Genji when he bumped into Gabriel. His hair was ruffled and Jesse was pretty sure he was coming from the direction Jack's room was in, but he decided not to say anything about it.

 

“Evenin', boss.”

 

“Jesse”, Gabriel said, nodding. He stopped, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow. “You're looking pleased.”

 

“I am?”

 

“What have you been up to?” Gabriel wondered, grinning now. “Saying goodbye to your boyfriend?”

 

“Wha – uh, no, we were jus' trainin'. Whaddaya mean sayin' goodbye?” Jesse asked, a hollow feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. Gabriel sighed, his expression switching to one of concern. 

 

“Didn't you read the message I sent you a couple of days ago? We're leaving tomorrow.”

 

Jesse stared at him.

 

“Oh”, was all he managed. 

 

“Fucking hell, kid, don't tell me you actually didn't know?” Gabriel stepped closer and put a heavy hand on Jesse's shoulder. “You knew we were only staying for a couple of months. We gotta go back. Plenty of things to take care of back at the base.”

 

All Jesse could do was nod numbly. Gabriel said something else and gave his shoulder a squeeze, but Jesse hardly heard the words and the next thing he knew he was alone in the corridor again.

 

Trying to fall asleep a few hours later was difficult. Jesse lay awake, chewing on the inside of his cheek and staring at his alarm clock, the green glow of the numbers reminding him of Genji. He wanted nothing more than to get up and go to Genji's room, but he wasn't sure he was welcome there. Why hadn't Genji said anything about him leaving? Didn't he care? Or maybe he –

 

A faint knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Jesse sat up and turned on the bedside light before standing and walking over to the door. His heart was already racing; he knew who he wanted it to be on the other side of the door, and who else could it be? He had said Genji could come to him whenever he wanted, even at night.

 

Holding his breath, Jesse unlocked the door and opened it. A smile broke out over his face when he saw who it was.

 

“Hello, Jesse.”

 

“Heya, sweetheart”, Jesse said, grabbing Genji by the waist and pulling him close to kiss him. He wasn't wearing his faceplate, so their lips met, gently. During their training sessions and during the times there were other people around, Genji kept his face hidden like always, so kisses like this one were a rarity. That just made them all the better, in Jesse's opinion. 

 

“May I come in?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Jesse stepped aside to let Genji in and closed the door behind him. He couldn't stop a little nervous tingle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of having Genji in his room, just the two of them, at night. He took a deep breath and pushed the thought from his mind. 

 

Genji sat down on his bed, relaxing against the wall, and Jesse joined him, climbing up close to him and giving him another kiss. When he pulled back again they simply looked at each other for a moment.

 

“You're leaving tomorrow”, Genji finally said. He looked sad. 

 

“Yeah”, Jesse said, averting his eyes and nodding a little. “M'sorry.”

 

“Why haven't you said anything?”

 

“I didn't realize, okay?” Jesse raised his head again, meeting Genji's solemn eyes. “I didn't see the message Gabriel sent me an' I jus'… I didn't realize how long it had been. Fuck, I'm an idiot.”

 

“Oh, Jesse”, Genji said, fondly. He leaned closer and kissed one of Jesse's cheeks, keeping his hand on the other. “You're my idiot, remember?”

 

“Heh. Yeah.” Jesse dropped his head forward and let his forehead rest against Genji's shoulder. Genji reached up and started combing his fingers through Jesse's hair, making him sigh and relax. 

 

“… I want to tell you something”, Genji said, after a moment. Jesse hummed in response. “Before… When I was younger, I was something of a… playboy.” Jesse shifted slightly, confused. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't that. “I spent a lot of my time drinking, partying… playing games. And I slept around. A lot.”

 

Jesse raised his head; Genji looked a bit nervous, and Jesse gave him a soft smile.

  
“Well, I ain't exactly a virgin myself”, he said, making Genji smile.

 

“My point is… ever since I… became _this…_ ” Genji looked down at his metal hand, flexing his fingers. “… I haven't slept with anyone.” Genji looked up again, their eyes meeting, and a pleasant shiver ran down Jesse's spine. “But I would like to.”

 

Jesse swallowed, licking his lips.

 

“You sure? I mean, we don't have to if, uh…”

 

“I want to”, Genji said, moving a bit closer. Jesse's hand came to rest on his waist. “That is, if that's what you want –“

 

Jesse didn't give him a chance to finish, leaning closer and silencing him with a kiss. Genji snickered against his lips and kissed him back, his fingers tangling in Jesse's hair and holding him in place. Feeling bold, Jesse tilted his head a little and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out over Genji's lip. Genji drew in a sharp breath and then opened his mouth against Jesse's and allowed his tongue to slip inside him, drawing a moan from him. Jesse had to admit he was a little bit relieved Genji's tongue appeared to be natural, soft and warm and slick against his own.

 

“I've thought about it”, Jesse mumbled between kisses. “I've thought 'bout you. Plenty o' times.” His cheeks were heating but the chuckle from Genji told him it had been the right thing to say. He decided to admit something else. “Been wonderin' if you even had the equipment for it.”

 

Genji leaned back and burst out laughing. Jesse's face grew even hotter, but he couldn't help but laugh a little too. Genji was beautiful; laughing, cheeks flushed, eyes glittering in the dim light.

 

Leaning closer again, until their foreheads touched, Genji smirked at him.

 

“Want to find out?”

 

Jesse nearly melted. He moved closer again to kiss Genji, unable to stop himself. Genji moaned and leaned back, but grabbed onto Jesse's t-shirt and pulled him down with him. Jesse ended up on top of Genji, suddenly very close, practically grinding against him already.

 

Genji didn't seem to mind the eagerness. Rather, he hooked his legs around Jesse's waist and kept him close, gingerly moving against him. Jesse was getting hard already and since he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers there was no way of hiding it. He had to break away from the kiss for a moment to take a couple of deep breaths, and looked down at Genji lying underneath him. Genji smirked, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow. He looked unfairly attractive, and it looked like he knew it too. 

 

“Goddamn, sweetheart.”

 

Grabbing Genji's wrist, Jesse brought it up to his mouth to kiss the sensitive light brown parts. The next spot his lips found was the inside of his elbow, and then just underneath his shoulder, and then lastly his neck. Any further than that he couldn't reach, because of Genji's clothes. As if he had known, which he probably had, Genji reached up with his free hand and tugged at the zipper running down the front of his one piece. He seemed to be struggling a bit with it, which made Jesse grin. Genji gave him a playful shove. 

 

“Are you going to help me or not?” he wondered. 

 

“Whatever you say, sugar.”

 

Jesse gently swatted Genji's hands away and undid the zipper himself, revealing stylized pectorals, a smooth white stomach plate, and several circular vents surrounded by green light. Something was written in Japanese down his sternum, and while Jesse had no idea what it said, he was willing to bet it was something flashy. Genji was wearing white boxers and sure enough, there seemed to be something thick pressing against the fabric. Jesse tried not to stare. With some help from Genji, he managed to pull the one piece down his legs and all the way off, tossing it to the side.

 

“Now you”, Genji said, grabbing the hem of Jesse's shirt and pulling it over his head in one, smooth motion. Jesse grinned as Genji's hands dropped again, sliding over his chest and stomach, the look on his face nothing but want. Jesse couldn't help but snicker. 

 

“Sweetheart, I'm _ticklish_.”

 

Genji grinned and dug his fingers into Jesse's sides, making him yelp and squirm.

 

“You little shit”, Jesse said, prying his hands off and leaning down to catch his lips in a rough kiss. Genji moaned and yielded, kissing him back, nestling his hands in Jesse's hair again. 

 

After a beat, Genji started moving his hips against Jesse, making his heart stutter and his breath catch. There wasn't anything Jesse could do besides move back, matching Genji's rhythm and relishing the noise he made deep in his throat.

 

Hesitant at first, but then growing more bold, Jesse slid his hand down Genji's stomach and brushed over his thighs. He found the sensitive soft part of the inside of his thighs and squeezed, drawing another moan from Genji. Jesse moved his hand a little bit further up and pressed his palm against Genji's dick. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ”, Genji breathed, his eyes closed and brow furrowed.

 

“You okay?” Jesse couldn't help but ask, reducing the pressure a bit. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. It's good.” Genji let out a breathless laugh. “Don't stop.”

 

Jesse stroked Genji through the fabric of his boxers, curiously exploring his anatomy. It didn't quite feel like a real dick, it was harder and there were ridges along it, kind of like a sex toy, something which he'd never say out loud. Genji appeared to be enjoying the attention, moaning and sighing and pushing his hips up into Jesse's touch.

 

Genji's hands left Jesse's hair and slid down along his chest and stomach, hooking his fingers into the hem of Jesse's boxers. Jesse grinned as Genji pulled down his underwear, his hard dick springing free. Jesse shifted and removed his hands from Genji to help him out, throwing aside his boxers. Suddenly Genji's hands were on Jesse's hips, holding him in place. Jesse's cheeks burned as Genji cocked his head to one side and looked down at him, unabashedly studying him.

 

“See somethin' you like, sweetheart?” Jesse wondered, licking his lips, trying and probably failing to keep his cool. Genji smirked and looked back up at him. 

 

“Yes”, he said. Simple as that. 

 

Trying to even the score, Jesse grabbed Genji's underwear and slid them down over his hips, making him snicker. Genji's dick suddenly stood tall and erect, and Jesse couldn't help but stare.

 

It was gray and smooth, with bumps and ridges along it, translucent precum leaking out the tip. He had no pubic hair, and it didn't look like he had any balls either, but Jesse couldn't quite tell from the angle he was in.

 

“Well, shit”, Jesse breathed. Genji snickered. 

 

“See something you like?” he asked, clearly pleased with himself. Jesse grinned at him. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Genji grabbed onto Jesse's hair again, pushing his head down a little. Jesse felt a jolt of excitement down into his stomach; he'd gladly do anything Genji wanted him to. But Genji stopped before Jesse was even close and instead shifted a bit, spreading his legs and lifting them up.

 

Jesse's breath caught in his throat. Below Genji's dick, where his balls should have been, there was an opening instead, a slit surrounded by two sets of soft folds, the outer ones gray and the inner ones neon green. He was wet, quivering slightly as he breathed. Jesse looked up at Genji's face again; his cheeks were flushed and he looked uncharacteristically nervous. 

 

“Holy hell, sugar”, Jesse said, something close to a whisper. “Shit. Really?” He couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't in his wildest dreams thought about Genji having _both_. He slid his hand up the inside of Genji's thigh, thumbing at the outer fold, making a shudder go through Genji's body. “Fuck, that's hot.”

 

“You think so?” Genji wondered, voice weak.

 

“Uh. Yeah.” Jesse looked up at him, grinning. “'Course. Can I touch you?” Genji grinned as well, nodding and relaxing against the mattress, spreading his legs a bit more for Jesse. 

 

Jesse  rubbed his  palm against Genji, making him moan softly,  teasing the folds and testing the slickness of the lube-like fluid Genji seemed capable of producing by himself. He moved a bit lower and curled two fingers, finding a warm and tight hole to sink into, feeling how Genji flexed against him, wanting more. Jesse licked his lips, casting a glance up at Genji's face. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was hanging open in wordless pleasure, the expression on his face nothing but pure bliss. 

 

Using his free hand, Jesse wrapped his fingers around Genji's dick and tried stroking him a little. His dick was softer than it looked like, or at least the outer layer, sliding along with Jesse's hand as he slowly jerked him off. Jesse couldn't control himself anymore. Bending down, he closed his mouth around the tip of Genji's dick and moaned against it. Genji let out a startled noise, but then laughed breathlessly. Jesse swirled his tongue around the head before moving away again, kissing his way down the shaft and mouthing at the base. He flicked his tongue against Genji's clit, relishing the sound the cyborg made deep in his throat. 

 

Jesse pulled back for a moment, taking a deep breath.

 

“Fuck, I wish I had another mouth”, he admitted, making Genji snicker. “And two more hands.”

 

“I'd like that too”, Genji said, his voice a bit shaky. 

 

Grinning, Jesse bent down and resumed what he had been doing. He took Genji's dick in his mouth again, getting him nice and wet, using one hand to jerk him off while gently finger fucking him with the other.

 

It didn't take long before Genji was a panting, shivering mess, the most gorgeous damn thing Jesse had ever seen. The noises he made were incredible and urged Jesse to keep going. Genji's hand found its way into his hair, tenderly holding him in place as he squirmed and writhed underneath Jesse's touch.

 

Genji came with a soft cry that sounded like Jesse's name, bucking his hips and arching his back. Jesse opened his eyes just in time to get a good look at his face; cheeks flushed, mouth wide open, a wrinkle of pleasure between his eyebrows. Jesse closed his eyes again and kept going for a little while, drawing out the last shudders of Genji's orgasm, allowing him to fully enjoy it.

 

When the grip at his hair lessened he pulled away, panting a bit. He looked down at Genji lying relaxed on his bed, eyes still shut, and licked his lips. Genji's cum hadn't tasted like anything in particular, just kind of synthetic, and while he couldn't exactly say he liked it, he definitely didn't mind it. He could get used to it.

 

Jesse moved up a bit and bent down to catch Genji's lips in a kiss. Genji smiled against him and wound his arms around Jesse's shoulders, keeping him in place. The kiss deepened, and Jesse slipped his tongue into Genji's mouth, languidly moving against him. After a beat, Genji slid his hand down Jesse's chest and stomach, and then wrapped his fingers around Jesse's dick, hard and aching to be touched, previously neglected. Jesse groaned, breaking away. Genji smirked up at him. 

 

“What about you?” Genji wondered, his voice far too sweet for the situation they were in. 

 

“What about me?” Jesse asked, trying to focus while Genji slowly moved his fingers against his dick. 

 

“What would you like?”

 

Jesse raised his gaze, meeting Genji's eyes.

 

“… I'd like to fuck you”, Jesse admitted. A grin broke out over Genji's face, and it rubbed off on Jesse. “Would you like that?”

 

“Yeah.” Genji nodded, bringing Jesse closer and burying his face in his shoulder. “I'd like that a lot.”

 

“Yeah?” Jesse kissed the soft part of his neck. He glanced down at Genji's half hard dick. “You good to go or you need a minute to –“

 

“I'm good.”

 

Jesse couldn't help but laugh, and Genji snickered as well. Genji loosened his grip on him to allow him to reposition a little, moving in between Genji's thighs. Jesse grabbed his dick with one hand, moving the tip against Genji's slit, hearing his breath catch.

 

“You like that, sweetheart?”

 

“Jesse, _please_ ”, Genji said, halfway between annoyed and content. Jesse couldn't help but kiss him again, grinning. 

 

“Well, since ya asked so nicely…”

 

Genji spread his legs for him without him having to ask, and Jesse used one hand to guide himself into Genji. Both of them moaned at the sensation; Genji was warm and tight and slick, unlike anything Jesse had ever experienced. Sinking deeper, he could feel soft bumps and ridges along Genji's insides, which felt amazing against his dick.

 

“Fuck, you feel so _good_ ”, Jesse said, Genji moaning in response. 

 

Jesse buried his face against Genji's neck again and started moving, slowly at first but then faster and faster as he quickly lost himself in the sensation. Genji moaned each time Jesse thrust into him, wrapping his legs around Jesse's waist and digging his fingers into his back.

 

It had been far too long since Jesse had sex, and he came almost embarrassingly fast, but it felt so good he could hardly be bothered to care. He groaned out loud, tightening his hold on Genji and fucking him through his orgasm, drawing out his pleasure for as long as he possibly could.

 

Spent and on the verge of oversensitive, he begun slowing down, but Genji made a noise and moved his hips against Jesse's.

 

“Keep going, please. _Fuck_ , I'm close.”

 

Obliging, Jesse stared moving again, and all it took was another few movements before Genji cried out, coming again, tensing all over and shuddering underneath Jesse. Jesse slowly went still, his dick still deep inside Genji, feeling him  tighten and relax over and over again as the last waves of his orgasm  rippled through him. Jesse nosed against Genji's neck and kissed a sensitive spot there, listening to Genji sigh in contentment. 

 

Finally, Genji let go of Jesse and allowed him to move away, pulling out of him. Genji whimpered slightly at the loss and Jesse moved upward to kiss him, moving their lips slowly against each other. Jesse reached for some tissues he kept in the drawer of his nightstand and wiped the cum off Genji's stomach before cleaning himself up a little as well.

 

Exhausted and with a deep pool of warm satisfaction settling in his stomach, Jesse flopped down on the bed next to Genji, breathing deeply and relaxing into the post-sex glow. Next to him, Genji was in a similar state, eyes closed and mouth open, fingers trembling slightly against his stomach.

 

Jesse watched him quietly for a moment, taking in the sight.

 

“You okay, sugar?”

 

Genji chuckled, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Jesse.

 

“Yes. I liked that.” He moved closer, propping himself up on an elbow to be able to press their lips together, sharing a sweet kiss. “I like you.”

 

“I like you too, sweetheart.”

 

Jesse opened his arms and Genji willingly curled up next to him with a pleased sigh, his body strangely soft and hard at the same time. Closing his eyes, Jesse pressed his nose against Genji's forehead and fought to remember all the little details; the scent of Genji after sex, more human than before but still with a hint of something synthetic, the way Genji's dick and clit had looked, the noises he had made when Jesse touched him, the face he made when he came, the taste of his cum.

 

He cracked open one eye and peered down at Genji, lying relaxed against his side, one of his arms slung over Jesse's stomach. Jesse reached down and placed his hand on top of it, making Genji smile sleepily.

 

“Hey”, Jesse said, unable to stop himself. “Can I ask you somethin'?”

 

Still smiling, Genji looked up at him. There was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Why I have both?”

 

Despite everything that had just happened, Jesse felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“Uh. Yeah.”

 

Snickering, Genji lowered his eyes again, tracing circles on Jesse's chest with a single finger.

 

“When Angela was rebuilding my body she asked me which I would prefer. I mean, I have always thought of myself as a man, but… I was curious, and I wondered if it was possible for me to have both, and… it was.” Genji looked up again. “Wouldn't you have done the same?”

 

“Can't say I've ever thought about it, sweetheart”, Jesse admitted. He paused for a moment. “Hafta admit it does sound kinda temptin'.”

 

“Ever since I got this body I have only.. taken care of myself”, Genji said, softly. “This was… better than I thought it would be.”

 

“Well, I'm glad ya liked it”, Jesse said, without being able to stop a smile. “I did too.”

 

Genji huffed.

 

“Idiot”, he said, fondly. Jesse kissed him in response. 

 

They lay together in silence for a little while longer, neither of them willing to go to sleep just yet. With the afterglow fading came the sad truth that they would part in the morning, without knowing when they'd see each other again. Thinking about it made Jesse's heart ache, and he lay still listening to the soothing sound of Genji's slow breaths, wondering when he'd hear it again.

 

“Genji”, he finally said. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jesse chewed on his lip for a moment before spitting it out.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

He could feel Genji tense next to him. Glancing down, he met Genji's wide eyes.

 

“Are you serious?” he wondered, voice incredulous. 

 

“Uh. Yeah.”

 

“But you're leaving tomorrow.”

 

“I know. I mean, uh, you can say no if ya want, it's not –“

 

“No!” Genji burst out, propping himself up again.

 

“Oh”, Jesse said, trying to hide his disappointment. “That's okay, I mean –“

 

“ _No!_ ” Genji said again. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Fuck, that's not what I meant. I… I mean, you'll be on the other side of the ocean. Wouldn't you rather want to be with someone closer to you?”

 

“Aw, sweetheart”, Jesse said, reach up to slide his fingers across Genji's cheek. “Ain't no one in the world I'd rather be with. Long-distance relationships are a thing. We could give it a shot. 'Sides, we'll see each other again.” Genji drew a deep, shaky breath before a grin spread out over his face. He leaned down and crashed his lips against Jesse's, making him moan. Jesse grinned as well and the kiss turned kinda of sloppy, but it didn't matter. It still felt incredible. Drawing back a little, Jesse looked up at Genji. “So, is that a yes…?”

 

“ _Yes!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
